The present application is closely related to a commonly assigned U.S. patent application entitled "Web roll and web roll cassette detachably mounted in printer" and filed on the even date.
The present invention relates to an image recording device such as a thermal head printer which detachably installs a web roll cassette in which a rolled image recording medium or a web roll is accommodated.
A conventional image recording device that has become of practical use is a tape-shaped label printing device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,297 and Japanese Patent-Application Publication (Kokai) No. HEI-8-233675. The conventional device includes a recording device having a frame body, a keyboard, a display, and a thermal printing type recording mechanism, and a label cassette housing a recording tape and an ink ribbon. The label cassette is interchangeably mounted in a cassette accommodating section of the recording device. A thermal head prints on the recording tape via the ink ribbon, according to text characters and symbols input from the keyboard. The printed labels are appropriate for adhering to the spines of files and the like.